The present disclosure relates to lead frames, packages, light emitting devices, and methods for producing the same.
Up to this time, lead frames having hanger leads, packages using such lead frames, and light emitting devices having semiconductor light emitting elements installed in such packages have been known as shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-28699 and Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3168024.
Packages are formed by applying resin molding or the like to lead frames made of multiple sets of electrodes and hanger leads attached to the outer frames. Electrodes are supported by resin support members, and the resin support members are supported by multiple hanger leads attached to the outer frames of the lead frames at the lateral faces so that the packages will not be scattered when the electrodes are separated from the outer frames. This produces a package assemblage in which a plurality of packages are attached to the outer frames by the hanger leads.
Moreover, individual packages can be detached from the assemblage by separating the support members from the hanger leads by pushing the packages out in the direction perpendicular to the outer frame surfaces of the lead frames.